The Shy Witch and the Ruthless Ninja
by bre-chan
Summary: Yuki Evans(potter) was transfered into a world full of ninja's after she was kidnapped by the one she thought was her best friend. Watch as she trains with her wolf, Hedwig, and finds in suprising places in love.


**Hello everyone. **

**Today is a new suprise for you guy's. A crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto. I decided as this is my second try in a crossover that I wanted to give it a shot to do so. So anyway's we are going off towards the story. Have fun. Oh for the pairing, you are gonna have to wait to get there. It's a suprise. *wink wink***

**Kakashi: She's having too much fun about this isn't she?**

**Harry: Yep. It's due to her drinking pop recently. Apparently she's trying to be an all nighter tonight.**

**Severus: *scoff* as if the brat will ever do such a thing. most likely she'll pass out round three or two in the morning at night. *snears***

**Me: Sevvie your so mean to me now you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Harry and Kakashi snickers making Severus glare at them.**

**Severus: Fine. Brebre14 does not own Harry Potter or Naruto. if she did the world is doomed to the devil.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not that evil!...**

**anyway's...on with the show.**

* * *

Yuki walked out of her common room towards the hall sighing. She and Ron had a fight again. This time because he didn't believe that slytherin could be good people with only their sly cunning. He never really understands things like Yuki does and that made her heart break. Ever since the Dursley's and the letter incident, she actually thought everything would change for the better in her live. But things just didn['t go her way. Heading towards the great hall she never knew Ron Weasley and his friends came up behind her before knocking her out.

Yuki Potter groaned while opening her green eyes to dim light. She looked around the room and groaned. _'Great. I'v been kidnapped. Wonder who actually kidnapped me this time. It can't have been voldemort or his followers, we made an agreement.' _Yuki thought while looking around the room.

The walls had dents in them. They were painted in white with blood red colors. Wait a minute. _' That red is not a color. It's blood!'_ Yuki thought frantically. A dark chuckle came from behind her but she was tied so she couldn't see who it was. "Well Potter. We should'v thought you would agree with us about the slytherins. Concerning how evil and pathetic they are."The breath of the voice blew in her ear making her shiver. She recognized that voice. " Weasley" She sneared.

The boy, who stood before her now laughed. " Yep, and this time we're the ones besides your beloved relatives get to starve you in the dark. Before I go, I thought to say have a good time but that would be telling you the opposite" Ronald Weasley said before snearing at her as well as turning around and slamming the door behind him.

10 DAYS LATER:

Yuki groaned. She was starving. She smelled too, seeing as she never got the chance to use the bathroom in nearly ten days. She needed a shower more then ever. But the most of all, she wanted love. She just wanted to be protected. It's all she ever wished. Some day, if whenever, She'll get revenge. She'll kill Ronald Weasley. And that day comes, she'll follow Voldemort's offer in joining him. But first, she just wants people to love her for her.. Closing her eyes, sleep consumed her very being.

Mother of magic heard her chosen childs thoughts and was angry. The boy that tortured her little magic daughter was enough to grant her daughter's wish. Sending out feelings of love towards her little witch, Magic sent little Yuki to the world of ninja's for her to find love and acceptance.

Unknown to the whole world of magic, bright white light surrounded Yuki Potter and her body was gone without a trace. A certain Weasley angry that he could not find the one who decided that slytherins are to be treated fairly.

* * *

IN KONOHA:

Naruto hummed cheerfully. His sensie had accepted him and his teammates into the chuunin exams. He just couldn't wait for the exams to come. He walked towards the training grounds where his team would be for training. _Wham! _

"Aaaarrg." Naruto at the weight on top of him. He pushed the weight off of him before looking at the two bodies in shock. There was a girl that a little bit older then him. She was beautiful in ways he hoped could never be that much beautiful on the face of the earth. She had black wavy hair with a curious black lightning bolt scar across her forehead. She was very slim yet she was too skinny plus she had scars all pver her body. Especially welts that strangely look like she was hit with belts. The body next to the girl was just as shocking. It was an animal of a snowy white wolf that looked more snow like and full of shine and beauty one could ever imagine on a wolf.

"NARUTO! What's you taking so long?" Naruto jumped. He turned around to see his teammates and sensie walking towards him with curious expression. " Um this girl and i think its her wolf fell on top of me from mid air." Naruto explained. Kakashi-sensie went over , bending on his knees put his finger on the girls neck and sighed in relief. " The girl's ok. Barley alive as her pulse is faint. I'll take her to the hospital. You guy's can have the rest of today off." Naruto wanted to open his mouth that he wanted to train but looking at the girl he nodded. "I'll help carrying the dog. I'll get Kiba to see if he could get his sister to help." Naruto volunteered.

Kakashi looked suprise at the idea but nodded none the less. "Very well Naruto, you can do just that. Now Sakura and Sasuke, you two may go home now." Sakura looked disgruntled at having to leave her crush but nodded. "Yes sensie." Sasuke grunted in agreement before turning only to look back at the girl in Kakashi's arm's curiously.

Naruto followed his sensie towards the hospital while holding the wolf in his arms thinking on what lies on this girl that fell on him. Maybe, just maybe, he could make a friendship with the girl. One who wouldn't know about the Kyuubi inside him and be disgusted like the rest of the villagers. He could only hope she would accept his friendship.

* * *

**Well tell me what you on my first try on this crossover? Am I doing good so far?**

**Severus: Well she did do an ok job as a first.**

**Harry: I don't know. But why on earth make me into a girl anyways? *shivers in disgust***

**Me: Well Harry dear I'm the author and what I write stays that way. If you have problems with that then I have no means in not letting your magics mate bumping into you.**

**Harry: *eyes wide* you know who they are? Please tell me. **

**Me: *Laughs evilly* No no no harry dear. That whoever your female part (Yuki ) Will be dating as to remain a secret.**

**Sarutobi: Well my dear You know who that person do you?**

**Me:*tilts head towards Sarutobi and smirks* Why yes I do But only my good friend Viper knows who Yuki will be paired with. I'm letting everyone else find out if they read the story and figure it out for themselves. I actually plan on making everyone confused as to who it will be. Muuuuaaaaaaaaahhhahaaahaha.**

**Harry: *Leaning towards Sarutobi* She's creepy. *Sarutobi nodded. **

**Me:Well That's all for now. Please review me and let me know what you think about my first crossover. If anything, there's a poll on my profile and I wish for you guy's to please vote before moving on ahead. I would be very happy if you did. *Eyes wide in plead* Oh pwetty pwease for me you have to review and vote.**


End file.
